Future
by Crawler
Summary: Immediately after the events of 'Ritzkin,' Simbol and Deuteronomy discuss Munkustrap's place in the tribe and Tugger's. Ritzkin Arc 2


Title: Future (1/1) (Ritzkin Arc 2)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Notes: You should read _Ritzkin _(Link found on my profile (sorry, but this site isn't letting me put the link here)) before reading this story, or it really will make no sense.

Simbol is by far my favorite of the non-canon cats in this arc thus far. I hope you guys don't mind him.

I do not own Cats or anything relating to it except a VHS, a DVD, and the soundtrack. I don't even own a t-shirt or poster.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Future_**

**_

* * *

_**Simbol watched the two tomkits run off, frowning at how their feet hit the ground in perfect sync. You didn't get that sort of cooperation with a new friend. "That was the Terror Twin Ritzkin, wasn't it?" 

Deuteronomy chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Almost certainly."

"And now he's a Jellicle?" Simbol shot the elderly leader a dark glare. "How am I supposed to protect this tribe if you invite the enemy to live with us?"

Deuteronomy chuckled again, cracking one eye open to look at Simbol. "You've been following Tugger for months, now. You've seen those two playing together. Has Ritzkin ever been a danger to Tugger?"

"A danger, yes, all the time," Simbol said, but he sighed as he laid down across from Deuteronomy again. "But did he hurt Tugger? Never more than any two tomkits would when playing together."

"Exactly," Deuteronomy purred, closing his eyes. "I do not believe Ritzkin will be a danger to our tribe. If anything, he will be an asset. Even though he's just a kitten, he already has the frame of a warrior."

"The last thing I need is a Monnik warrior at my back," Simbol muttered.

"Did you see the cut on his throat?" Deuteronomy asked, turning his head toward Simbol, a serious look on his face. "You don't receive that sort of injury from a scratch. Someone tried to kill the kitten. A cat. That was a claw wound."

Simbol frowned, tucking his paws under him. "You don't think Leviticus…?" Tugger had been despondent for the past month, and all of Simbol's contacts had brought him stories of how Ritzkin had been killed by another Monnik. Simbol hadn't believed the stories, and Ritzkin's presence had been proof of their falseness… but that cut _was _nasty.

"Leviticus wouldn't kill a kitten unless it had seriously offended him," Deuteronomy mused. "His son, however… Macavity…" Deuteronomy shook his head. "Macavity seems to have inherited all of Leviticus' depravity. We can only hope he left none for Ritzkin."

Simbol snorted, shaking his head. "A single rotten apple will spoil the entire bushel. If Macavity and Ritzkin came from the same litter, they're equally depraved."

"Do you honestly think Tugger would befriend a psychotic killer?" Deuteronomy asked. "He may be obstinate, but he isn't an idiot." A small, secretive smile played over Deuteronomy's face. "I trust his judgement of character. Maybe you should too."

"He's a kitten!" Simbol said, waving his paw in the direction Tugger had run off in. "The orneriest, vainest, most self-absorbed tomkit I've ever met!"

"He's also my heir," Deuteronomy said, looking over at Simbol. "I've decided. When I pass on to the Heavyside Layer, the Rum Tum Tugger will take over as leader of the Jellicles."

Simbol stared at Deuteronomy, not even blinking. "Please tell me you aren't serious."

"With a bit of polish, he will make an excellent leader."

"You _are _serious!"

Deuteronomy touched his paw to his lips. "Hush, though, don't tell anyone. I'm not planning on moving on any time soon. Tugger should be allowed to grow up without this pressure on his head. I'll tell him myself, when it's time for him to know, and then he can tell the tribe when he's ready."

Simbol put his paws over his ears. "I can't believe this! First, you let a Monnik into the tribe – one of the most _infamous _Monniks, no less – and now you're putting the tribe's well-being into the hands of a rebel!"

Deuteronomy rose to his paws and nudged Simbol's shoulder with his nose. "Come on, chin up. Give them both a chance – you may be pleasantly surprised. Now, if my old ears aren't deceiving me, I do believe the priest has just opened a jar of cream. Perhaps he'll be inclined to share."

* * *

To Be Continued in "The Guardians," Number Three in the Ritzkin Arc 


End file.
